This invention generally relates to written test booklets and more particularly to a reusable and reversible test booklet and machine readable answer sheet especially for use by children.
A variety of reusable test booklets have been designed in the past for administration of multiple choice type written tests. Many of these booklets include machine scorable answer sheets and include mechanical arrangements to correctly position the answer sheet and to hide subsequent questions, hide answers to other questions and, in general, assist the user in maintaining his or her focus on the question and answer choices at hand. If the answer sheet is separable from the examination booklet, it is difficult for the user to orient to the correct answer area on the answer sheet. Therefore a slot, post and hole arrangement or other mechanical means is provided to fix the answer sheet in position.
For example, expired Pat. No. 1,500,777 to Stevenson discloses a series of pages of different widths in a booklet which contain questions with the answers being placed on a blank sheet of paper inserted into an open envelope shaped cover to the side. The answers to the series of questions on each page may be placed on the blank sheet adjacent the questions.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,634,953 to Shannon discloses a reusable test booklet and test scoring card having response columns formed on both sides of the card which are aligned with different test item pages. The card is inserted into a fixed, slotted pocket in a front page of the booklet. As each test item page is turned over in sequence, it will cover the answer area for the test item on the previous test item page. The card is removed after the test has been completed and machine scored.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,428,733 to Kumar-Misir discloses a medical information booklet binder in which questions are arranged on removable pages of descending width and an answer sheet placed underneath. The answer sheet has columns of answer choices in alignment with an outer margin of each page of questions. The answer sheet is removably held in place by placing the answer page's predrilled holes onto posts in the booklet binder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,766 to Buchanan discloses a reusable examination booklet having a series of questions on successive pages of descending width and an answer sheet placed in a slot formed by folded over upper and lower edges of the back cover of the booklet. The answer sheet has answer areas in columns arranged to extend along the outer margins of the pages so that one column of the answer areas is in close proximity to the corresponding questions on only one question page. The answer sheet is also machine readable.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,357,082; 3,266,049; 3,351,950; and 4,405,157 are further examples of conventional test booklet and answer sheet designs. All of these test booklet designs include mechanisms in the booklet to align the answer sheet to the questions. However, if the answer sheet is separate from the booklet, the user must stop and think, after reading each question, where to correctly place an answer on the separate answer sheet. This takes time and leads to mistakes. There is thus a need for providing some means for indicating quickly to the user the location of the correct answer column as well as a need for some means for indicating proper alignment between the answer sheet columns and the test question pages to minimize the time needed to locate the appropriate answer area on the answer sheet.
The prior art booklet designs are relatively complex in manufacture, requiring the use of heavy cardboard, extra folds, binder posts etc. to mechanically retain the answer sheet or card in position. Therefore, there is also a need for an improved design which is simpler to manufacture and therefore inherently less expensive.
In addition, the conventional designs generally can provide only one set of questions in the booklet. There is therefore a need for an improved test booklet and answer sheet combination that provides a simple trigger or key to the user that the answer sheet is properly aligned with the question page and a need for an improved test booklet that readily accommodates a second set of test questions and answers.